


shine bright like a diamond

by realisations



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, I Tried, I'm still not sure why I wrote this, Other, basically an exploration of niffler courtship, i tried to make this look like a textbook description, shiny things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/pseuds/realisations
Summary: a little snippet about nifflers and how they find love.
Relationships: niffler romance, that's a thing now - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	shine bright like a diamond

When a niffler (generally the male, though such behavior has also been observed in females) sets its sights on another, he or she will often offer a gift to his or her beloved, often in the form of jewelry. Some other shiny objects are used, but jewelry is most often observed.

The factors that draw one niffler to another may vary, but are commonly related to scent, appearance, or personality. Some nifflers display attraction to a particular color, such as black or albino nifflers. But once that initial appeal sets in, all the niffler can focus on is drawing in its potential mate.

Each niffler has its own stockpile of shiny objects. Some begin their hoards as soon as eleven days after birth. But only the shiniest jewel from the niffler's collection will do. A truly devoted niffler can't be expected to make its feelings known with something that doesn't twinkle just so. No, they have standards.

While nifflers love confetti, it can be tedious to gather and bring to another niffler. For the same reason, glitter and sprinkles are also rarely offered. If possible, nifflers will search for something such as shiny earrings or necklaces if they can get their paws on them.

Once they've selected something appropriately shiny, the niffler will place the object in their pouch. This is so they won't risk dropping it or dragging it along the ground. From there, it's off to their beloved's lair.

If possible, the shiny object is always placed somewhere the potential mate will see it almost immediately, never tossed in a pile or under anything else. A male niffler will gently lick the trinket, while a female will softly bite.

This way, the host's scent and essence will remain intertwined with the offering. And if the recipient enjoys the gift, they'll know to keep a nose out for its host.

When the niffler finds the host and wishes to accept the proposal, it will emit a noise sometimes compared to a high-pitched squeal. This is normal and is no cause for panic. It can be a bit startling, though, so do be careful.

If this is successful, the two nifflers will enter into a brief period of courtship, not quite close enough for the conception of baby nifflers, but enough for a brief period of romantic bliss. To think of what a simple piece of jewelry can do!

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> so approximately how obvious is it that i had to write this for a prompt i didn't have much inspiration for?


End file.
